Speechless
by ArtemisRomanus
Summary: Alice recollects a memory of herself and the Mad Hatter


**Summary: Alice recollects a memory of herself and the Mad Hatter on the Balcony. Song lyrics: "Speechless" by Lady Gaga**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters, nor do I own the song. **

**Comment: I changed the lyrics up for those of you who don't know this song word for word. The original song is a sad one, but I mad it happy.**

_~*~_

_I cant believe what you said to me, last night we were alone._

We were on the balcony, you were so nervous, even more so than usual. Your normally bright green eyes were electric lime, you looked so cute, but I knew something was troubling you.

_You threw your hands up, baby you gave up, you gave up!_

"Alice!" You exclaimed, then losing a bit of courage continued; "For the longest of times, I've kept this inside of me Alice. Now, now I give up- or I fear I will go even madder if I don't tell you…"

_I can't believe how you looked at me with those bright green teary eyes. With your tall hat and your red hair, the epitome of my demise._

You, you're the most colorful person I know, inside and out, and to me, you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on.

Me- I'm a simple, plain girl. Not exciting, or wonderful at all, just average.

So, I couldn't believe you could utter such preposterous words as that:

"I- Alice, your so beautiful, so alive. You're the light that Underland needed and now that- well, now that your leaving soon… well Underland still needs you and… I still need you."

_Could we fix you if you broke? Though your mad, you meant no joke._

I just stared at you. I didn't know what to say I was… Speechless

_I'll never talk again. Oh boy, you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless. And I'll never love again, oh boy you've left me speechless. So speechless…_

I was completely dumbstruck. Nothing to say, or rather so much.

_I can't believe how you awestruck me with your crazy, wonderful words. I skipped a heartbeat. Oh my dreams.. My dream!_

Yeah, my dream. I wished for this so bad my heart ached. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I must. But the one thing stopping me was hope, hope that you would confess what I only wished would be true.

_I can't believe how you looked at me with those bright big puppy eyes! Your gonna get me, and when you get me, there'll be no more tears to cry._

_And I know that's complicated, but I'm a loser in love so baby: raise a glass to you, for making all my greatest dreams come true!_

"Alice, I've been pondering words that begin with L, instead of M lately."

_I'll never talk again. Oh boy, you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless. And I'll never love again, oh boy you've left me speechless. So speechless…_

_How?_

How could this be? How long have I been staring at you?

_And after all the plans and the questions I have left, would I give it all up? Could I give it all up for you?_

I could, I could give the world up for you. I guess that's it… that's what I'll do. I'll give the world up for you.

"Words that being with L…" I repeated dumbly.

_And after all the things I've said and adventures I'll go through. Could I give it all up? Would you finally fess up? If I promised, boy to you…_

"Lustrous?"

"Livid." He responded.

"Licatty-split!"

"Lollypop!"

"Laugh!"

"Live…"

"L- Love…" I hesitated.

"Love." He repeated.

_That I'll never talk again_

He moved closer to me, his now deep emerald eyes piercing my chocolate ones. He took my hand and opened his mouth.

_And I'll never love again._

Never. No way. No one. I will never love anyone besides you.

_I'll never write a song, won't even sing along. I'll never love again!_

"But Alice, I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, You could never… you would never.. I'm mad…"

_How?!_

_So speechless! You left me speechless, so speechless!_

You looked so sad, so helpless. You begin to turn away. Your silent.

"_I would never think it'd be, but you choose me for company"_ I said almost stuttering.

Then you turned around and looked at me, with those mad, beautiful eyes. I couldn't help it. I'm half mad you know, so I gave into my impulse.

I put my hands on your face, smiled and leaned into the most outstanding, magnificent, astronomically amazing kiss of my life. When our lips met; colors and sparks, and fireworks and butterflies. All sorts of wonderful things!

At first I thought you wouldn't return it, so I was caught off guard when you pulled me in deeper. I could feel every one of your many emotions bottled up inside you burst at the very exact moment.

I guess, perhaps, that's what you find, when you find love in Wonderland.

"Silly, Silly Hatter," I laughed. "I am completely and utterly, stupendously- Madly! In love with you!"

Your eyes watered up and you smiled the biggest, happiest smile I've ever seen you smile in my life. Your eyes were still in shock however, and I felt the same way.

I leaned in and gave you a small peck. "_Why you so speechless?"_

_Oh oh _

_~*~_

Eh? Eh? What do you think? I had so many songfic ideas after seeing this movie, but since I love this song, when I heard it the other day, I immediately thought of this.. So Comments… Flames… ??

~*~

Oh, and those of you waiting on my other story: "The Coward and the Lion", I'm sorry for the delay, but I'll be posting very soon.


End file.
